Before Mufasa
by Kalapini
Summary: Ahadi and Uru's childhood Mufasa and Taka's/Scar's parents
1. Finding pride rock

Before Mufasa

A pride of lions sat on a sun coated rock, the larger group was made up of lionesses and cubs. Two of the lionesses were light browns, the remaining four were made up of different gold's, the smaller group was made up of two males and two females. The largest male was a dusty chocolate brown with a black mane, the slightly smaller male was a bright gold with a red mane. The two females were lying together, one was a light brown the other was a beautiful pale gold and although you would never know was the sister of the dusty brown male.

"Nika?" The dusty brown lion sat up and nudged the brown lioness.

"Yes Jag?" Nika kept her eyes closed and flicked her ears towards him.

"where has Uru gone?" Nika's eyes sprung open.

"Uru? Where have you gone?" Jag was getting a little worried, Mona chuckled and lifted up her paws to reveal a small dark brown cub.

Jag leaned over and picked her up, the cub wiggled and meowed in protest

"Daddy let me go" The cub wiggled more.

"We have to keep going honey" Jag mumbled through the cubs fur.

"But why I'm tiered of always being carried" Uru growled.

"We have to find a place where we belong, somewhere we can live for a long time, where your cubs can live one day, and theirs after that." Jag gave Uru to Nika.

He turned back to the lionesses and roared deep and long, they rose to their feet and placed the rest of the cubs on the ground and formed a circle around them.

Nika put Uru on the ground with the rest of the cubs.

"Hi Princess" A dull gold cub smirked.

"Leave me alone" Uru backed away.

"That's not very nice princess" A bright gold cub with a little red tuft of hair on his head walked over.

"Well she's not nice Ahadi, in case you haven't noticed" Uru growled at them.

"whatever your just jealous that he's mine and not yours" Nia tuned and stuck her tail up in the air before wandering away with Ahadi by her side.

"Am not" Uru looked at the ground.

"Come on you little horrors we need to get moving you cubs, only a few more miles then we should be there" Nika looked down at the cubs and smiled.

"Be where?" A little pleasant gold cub glanced up at the big face.

"Our new home, little one…our new home"

" Mum can I walk with you Nia wont leave me alone?" Uru hurried to walk next her mother.

"No you want to be queen one day don't you?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Well then go show them who's boss"

"But mum!"

"No buts. Go on"

Uru growled and walked back to the cubs, Nia saw her coming and smirked she wandered over and walked between Uru and the rest of the cubs.

"Move Nia, that's not fair." Uru walked up to her.

Nia sat still refusing to move "Why should I princess?"

"Come on Nia you've had your fun let her past" A red-brown cub pushed Nia out of the way.

"Hey!" Nia turned to her and stopped. "Lina, that's wasn't nice. You should keep out of my way"

"Don't threaten my sister Nia" Ahadi snapped.

"Your sister…..I didn't know she was your sister"

"My mother took him in when……." Lina turned to Ahadi "Sorry"

"Its ok I don't really remember her" Ahadi half smiled "My mother died when I was very little"

"Get walking you cubs" Konet pushed them with her nose, the cubs all ambled forward.

They walked for most of the day the sun was just beginning to set, When Jag roared from the front of the pride. The cubs looked ahead and saw a huge rock it rose up from the ground and branched out into a long ledge, the back of the rock stretched up into the sky, they could just see a cave at the base of the rock then above were small ledges that lead up to the long ledge, a large opening was a the top of the steps.

"I'll race you" Ahadi bounded ahead.

"And I'll beat you" Rix aced after him.

The rest of the cubs ran after them tearing under the stomachs of their parents causing them to jump and ran after their own cubs yelling for them to stop, but it was all only half hearted, finally they gave in and raced after their cubs.

Years passed in lazy comfort, the cubs were now all teens, all the male cubs had long full manes, Ahadi was the biggest, the female cubs had grown slim, stream line bodies and long legs.

Pride rock had two dens the main one at the back on the ledge was where the adults spent most of their time, the cubs were made to sleep in the cave at the base of the rock, the males didn't spend much time with their mothers, since they had started their fighting lessons with Jag and Brig, Ahadi was pegged as the best fighter he had even started sparing with his father. Where as the females had started hunting Lina had already been picked by Meena as the top hunter, the only trouble was that Lina and Uru still got into as much trouble as when they were cubs. Nia and Ahadi were still together and

Lina and Uru were out walking as the always did, just talking, mostly about Alic who Uru had decided was to be Lina's mate and Nia and Ahadi whether they will last long.

"No one lasts long with Nia, she's been through rouge after rouge, I'm just glad they didn't stick around after she left them." Lina laughed.

"Yeah but Kian came back, but he was after Bex not Nia she was so mad" a Chuckle came from behind them.

"I remember that, you know" Ahadi, Rix and Alic appeared next to them.

"Hi Alic." Lina beamed at him.

"Hi……" He smiled nervously and shuffled.

"I have to go, I told Deme I would meet her at the river, see you guys later." Rix turned and loped away.

"Ahadi, I've been looking for you…and you've been here with them?" Nia frowned on seeing Uru.

"Ok I'm coming……… Are you coming Uru?" Ahadi nodded towards Alic and Lina.

"Oh yeah I have to see my dad anyway" Uru walked beside Ahadi.

"Couldn't you just go on your own?" Nia was being sickly sweet

"She doesn't have to leave…were only going for a walk" Uru smiled and stepped a tiny bit closer to Ahadi.

"But we were going to the river."

"It ok Ahadi I don't want to impose and ruin your date" Uru sighed and turned to walk back to pride rock.

Uru made it up and over a hill muttering about Ahadi and Nia, "They'll never last." Before running back to pride rock.

"Uru where have you been?" Nika leapt over to her daughter

"I went for a walk with Lina, why?" Uru frowned

"Because your father and I didn't know where you were." Nika licked Uru's cheek.

Uru pulled away "None of the others have to tell their parents where they go"

"None of the other cubs are next in line to rule" Nika sighed.

"Were not cubs anymore, were four years old!" Uru growled.

"Don't snap at me Uru I was only worried about you, there's been two rouges spotted around the border"

"No, not again, you can't, all the other lions laughed at me for weeks" Uru sighed, she knew what was coming.

"We have to, I wont let risk you being taken" Nika blocked Uru's way.

"I'm not a cub and I'm not being suck in the cave for weeks again, can't I just have an escort?" Uru gave up trying to get away and sat down, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Who? Bex won't let you have Kian, there's no way to get Rix and Deme apart and Alic and Lina have just started a relationship so that wont happen." Uru stared at her mother, she ever knew that she paid that much attention to them.

"You left out Ahadi"

"And how do you suggest we get him away from Nia?"

"Your going to stick me in the caves aren't you?" Uru sat her head on her paws

"I'm sorry Uru but if it makes you feel better no one is leaving the caves without out a male with them" Nika nudged her

"Fine, just leave me here. I'll come in later."

"Uru…"

"Please mum, just go.' Uru turned away.

Nika sighed and walked back to the caves, she could see Jag standing on top of the long ledge watching the rest of the pride making their way back.

"All but one, why is it always my daughter that never comes home." He shook his mane sighing, he looked out into the fading sun, he was starting to blend in with the dark sky. A clink of stones turned his attention to Nika who had creeped up the rock behind him.

"Our daughter is troubled" Nika licked his cheek, she glanced back at the pride, the parents were saying good bye to their cubs…teens she corrected herself, and moving to the top cave to sleep.

"I haven't seen her all day, what is troubling her?" Jag looked around, only just spotting Uru, she was still lying in the dirt flicking her tail back and forth.

"A few things but two I think are annoying her the most." Jag nodded and waited for her to continue.

"First of all she's going to be stuck in the caves until you scare away the rouges, and second there are limited males in this pride even with Kian joining the pride, and she was the only lioness that didn't attract a potential mate, I think that is really beginning to upset her, no one likes to be rejected." Jag just nodded.

"I know what that feels like" He nudged he shoulder fondly.

"I fell in love with you eventually, didn't I?" Nika smiled.

"True" Jag chuckled. "But what can we do about Uru?"

"I think that we should convince one of the couples to let her tag along." Nika turned away and walked back towards the cave. "I'm going to sleep, you should too, especially if your going after the rouges tomorrow."

"Hmm…" Jag sat down hanging his front paws over the edge turning his head he watched his daughter "She is too much like me." he sighed and went into the cave, most of the pride was already asleep, they were sleeping in groups and pairs. Brig was lying with Meena, Jag smiled, there is something going on with them, but then again Meena wouldn't tell him if there was.

"Did you want something?" Meena opened her eyes and peered at him.

Jag smiled and shook his head and jumped up onto the ledge where Nike lay asleep, he curled up around her back laying his head on her neck, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Uru was still there, lying in the dirt. "Its always just me, everyone else has someone. But me…I'm always alone"

"Why is that?" Ahadi laid down next to her, keeping there bodies at arm length apart.

"I don't know… because all of you guys paired up and I was left alone" She wouldn't look at him.

"Some of us didn't have a choice." Ahadi watched her ears flick towards him "I was set up to be with Nia, it wasn't my choice, so were Deme and Rix but they were in love pretty much as soon as they meet so when they found out they didn't care."

"Did you? Care I mean" Uru turned her head slightly

"Yes at first, and sometimes it still bothers me…" He caught her eye and smiled.

"Who set you two up?" She smiled shyly back.

"My dad and her mother, though he never told me who she was."

"No one knows who she is, well none of us, my dad knows. Do you love her?" Uru turned and faced him.

"Does that really matter?…" Ahadi looked annoyed at the question.

"Well if your going to be with her forever then yes, it does." Uru narrowed her eyes.

"I will grow to." Ahadi looked at her, she had a pleased look on her face and for some reason so did he. Ahadi looked away changing his face back to annoyance.

"Am I annoying you?" Uru pushed his shoulder with her paw, he let her roll him over.

He smiled and laughed "No, no your not annoying me" he rolled towards her, lying belly up, almost touching her arm.

"Then what was with the funny look?" She rolled onto her back watching the stars, still keeping just a hairs length between them.

"I was annoyed with myself…" He closed his eyes

"Why?"

He didn't answer just watched the stars, he lay there like that for hours until he felt something fall onto his chest and shoulder. Ahadi smiled as he looked down, Uru had fallen asleep, her head was lying on his shoulder and she had one arm across his chest.

"I think I was annoyed because I just realized that I like you" he whispered barely letting the words pass out of his mouth.


	2. The secret

Chapter 2: The secret

**Chapter 2: The secret.**

"Ahadi……Ahadi!" His eyes flicked open, Nia was standing there glaring at him. "What are you doing out here with her?" She growled at Uru.

"Nothing I just fell asleep out here that's all." Ahadi snapped back, far as Nia knew he loved her.

"What's going on?" Uru blinked her eyes open, seeing Nia standing above her meant this was not going to be a good day, her claws pushed out from her paw and dug into Ahadi's stomach.

"Ahadi what's wrong?" His face was screwed up, like he was in pain.

"Just a sore back, must have slept funny you know?" He was glad Nia hadn't noticed Uru's reaction to her, he rolled away grimacing once more as Uru's claws pulled out of his stomach.

"Uru…" Ahadi whispered keeping Nia from hearing.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Ow" He smiled quickly, then turning he walked away with Nia. He only looked back once, but Uru watched him go until the cave blocked him from view.

"Figures, she always gets what she wants." Uru growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Lina and Alic stopped beside her.

"Well when I woke up Nia was standing right next to me…"

"Yeah that pretty much ruins anyone's day." Lina grinned at her, Alic chuckled.

"Yeah well…"

"Oh no what?" Lina's grin faded.

"I think I like Ahadi…" Uru shook her head.

Lina's grin spread across her face. "Then do something about it"

"What can she do? Aren't you forgetting Nia?" Alic finally spoke, both the girls looked at him with narrowed,

After glaring at him for a while Uru sighed "He's right you know, I can't do anything because of Nia. They were betrothed, Ahadi told me."

"Does he love her?" Lina spoke fast.

"I don't really know I think he does a little, but if he doesn't he feels obligated to."

"How do you know all this anyway?" Alic raised his eyebrows.

"He told me" Uru looked at them, they stared back waiting for a explanation. "That's why Nia was so mad, last night when I didn't come into the caves Ahadi found me, we talked all night, and fell asleep next to each other…and……well you know how Nia is she doesn't like any lioness near him."

"Oh……that defiantly explains her bad mood." Lina and Alic laughed.

"That's not funny, when did you see her?"

"This morning, she looked so angry I swear her head was going to explode if anyone said anything to her." Alic chuckled.

This time Uru joined in, enjoying their company. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Oh umm…we were going to go for a walk……" Lina looked down.

"You can come……if you want?" Alic looked at Lina, she nodded.

"No it's ok, you guys go I don't want to intrude, I'll hang around with Dad today" Uru smiled at them and walked up to Lina. "Have fun" Uru whispered leaning to her ear.

"Bye" Lina and Alic called as she loped away.

Uru looked towards pride rock wondering of she should go back yet, "That's not good"

Uru muttered to herself, Nia was coming towards her. She didn't look very happy nor did she seem to notice Ahadi, who was watching Nia walk towards her.

"Uru" Nia strode up to her, her chest was puffed out.

"What?" Uru wasn't backing down this time, she pushed out her chest and walked tall.

Nia faltered for a second, she wasn't used to Uru standing up for herself. "Um.." She shook her head. " Stay away from Ahadi." A growl rumbled in her throat.

"Why should I?" Uru glared at her, happily Uru noticed she was taller then Nia, just barely but still taller.

"Because he's mine princess" Nia snapped back.

"So what? I'll be friends with who I want to be, and you can't stop me!" Uru flicked her eyes up quickly to Ahadi, who had noticed what was going on and was sneaking over.

"No lioness get to be friends with him, no one but me." Her voice dripped with hate.

"Is that a threat?" Uru flicked her eyes to Ahadi again he was standing just behind Nia, who still hadn't noticed.

"Yes it is, and you would be wise to heed my warning because you only get one."

"Will she now?" Ahadi growled.

"Ooohhh…hello Ahadi…" Nia smiled sweetly at him.

"You are not my father, nor can you in anyway stop me from being friends with Uru." Ahadi was still growling.

Uru was trying her best not to smile. "Want to be friends Ahadi?"

"We were already friends" Ahadi smiled at her.

Nia snarled at Uru. "Back off"

"No."

"I'll win I always do and you know it." Nia smirked.

"No not this time, I'm going to fight back this time."

Nia just growled and walked away. "Come on Ahadi"

"No." He just glared.

"Move it, you're my mate, you have to stay with me." Nia growled

"No, I do not have to take orders from you Nia and he only reason I have tolerated you is because my father asked me to try." Ahadi spoke fiercely but quietly.

"Well… you don't have a choice do you?"

"Yes he does." Brig walked out of the tree's behind Uru "Your mother and I thought you would change, that one day you would be as pure as her and not cruel like your father. But we were clearly wrong, your marriage to my son will not go forward…"

"But I.." Nia stuttered

"Unless you can be a compassionate, you must learn to trust others and be trusted in turn. But most of all you must be kind." Brig's face was grim.

"You…..you know my mother?" Nia whispered

"So do you." Brig muttered.

"But how…who?" Brig motioned for Uru and Ahadi to go. "You mean she's been here all this time and she never wanted me?" Nia's voice broke, anger streamed through her body.

"She didn't choose to have you in the first place Nia, your father hurt her deeply" Brig walked away towards the trees.

"Wait." Nia ran after him. "Tell me what happened." Brig narrowed his eyes "Please?"

"Very well come along" Brig slowed his pace, as Nia tried to keep in step with his long strides.

"Will you tell me who my mother is?" Nia hung her head as she walked.

"I can't, I swore to her that I wouldn't" Brig sighed.

"Is there anyway I can find out?"

"No……not unless she comes up to you"

"But that won't happen will it?" Nia stopped and dropped to the ground, she was confused and angrier then she had ever been, but at the same time she couldn't stop the tears and the pain.

Brig stood waiting. "No"

"Why what did I do?" Nia snarled

"You didn't do anything its because of your father that she doesn't want you…"

"She doesn't want me." Nia growled, repeating the words over and over in her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that……it came out wrong." Brig put his paw on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Nia stood up and pulled away.

"Nia don't be like this, you don't understand what happened to her."

"No you don't understand what's happened to me. My father was exiled, I never knew my mother, and now I found out that she's been living by my side and that she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Nia…" Brig reached out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Nia roared, the force made Brig step back.

Nia lashed out striking Brig on his shoulder and chest, leaving cuts and bruises. He reached up with one paw, and pushed her down, he waited for an hour but she wouldn't move, finally he sighed and went to leave.

"Calm down before you come back."

Nia's chest heaved, she growled at every rustle and click of the surrounding bush. "Why didn't she want me"

Meena waited in the dark for Brig to come back, after a few hours passed without out sign of him. "I should have gone, not him."

"No, she would have torn you apart." Brig nudged her neck.

She smiled at him, "that bad huh?"

"Well these cuts aren't from the tree's" Brig nodded at his chest.

"Oh…sorry, she doesn't get that from me." Meena watched the deepest cut, still dribbling a little blood.

"She was upset, its not really surprising"

"It wasn't my fault" Meena stepped away turned to leave.

"I never said it was Meena, you know what I meant." Brig ran after her and stopped in her path.

"Yeah I do." Meena sat down, and curled up, she sighed and hide her face under her tail.

Brig laid down next to her, he wrapped himself around her back, keeping the wind off her. Meena sighed and laid her head on his paws under his head, tears rolled down her cheeks onto his paws.

"She just needs time" He pulled her closer hugging her head into his chest with his.

Meena pushed her head closer and kept crying.

"I……love you Meena" Brig whispered forcing himself to say it.

"I know Brig, I've always loved you." She felt him smile as he kissed the top of her head.


	3. A new face

Chapter 3: A new face

**Chapter 3: A new face**

Nia watched them from the trees, when she couldn't bare it anymore she turned and ran, she had no idea where she was going, no idea how far she had run when the sun rose and set, rose and set.

Nia ran until her legs dropped from under her, after she hit the ground, she just lost all thought and sense. _She didn't want me, she didn't want me._ She just repeated the words over and over lapsing in and out of time. By the time Drex found her, it had been three days, when she woke up she was lying under a tree, a river flowed slowly next to her. Nia struggled to her feet, and glanced around noting that she had no idea where she was.

"Don't try and run, you wont make it very far" The voice wasn't threatening but the lion who spoke was. He was a young adult larger then Ahadi, he was a dark gold with a blood red mane, a cuff with a few links of chain hung on his back left leg. He watched her calmly, his eyes were a gold, brighter then his coat. He sat under a shady tree, watching her.

"Who the hell are you?" Nia snarled, crawling away from him.

"I'm Drex, though I have no idea who you are or why you're in my territory." He smiled still just calmly watching her, that distressed Nia more then if he was threatening her, that she was used to, that she could handle this, this was different.

"Nia, how did I get here?" She wasn't sure she would trust him not yet.

"Well I found you about a days walk from here just on the boarder, you were semi-conscious. You kept saying 'didn't want me, didn't want me.'"

"Oh…" Nia looked up at him "your territory borders ours that's why Jag thought you were rouges"

"Rouges? Drex looked confused "Oh you mean my brother and I, no we're not rouges but we were in your prides territory a few days ago, Ag, my brother wanted a mate."

"Everyone had to be in pairs, we weren't allowed out much" Nia laughed quietly.

"I don't see why that's funny" Drex laid down still keeping his distance.

"Never mind" Nia hadn't laughed in a long time, not ever Ahadi could make her laugh and she loved him…didn't she… "You didn't want a mate?"

"No… I mean yes, but my brother…well isn't very tactful, he wasn't going to give whoever he picked a choice. Were very different my brother and I, though we look the same." Drex smiled slightly.

"He doesn't sound very nice…no offence" Nia faded into her thoughts.

"You ran away I take it?" Drex brought her out of her thoughts.

Nia winced "Yes I had some…some bad news"

"Must have been pretty bad to make you run for three days"

"Don't give up do you?"

Drex smiled "Not easily no. What happened?"

"My mother didn't want me when I was a cub, and I just found out she lives in my pride but I don't know who she is." Nia hid her face "Why an I telling you this?"

He smiled again "I'm comforting, it's something in my face"

Nia laughed "You eyes actually"

"You don't laugh often do you?

"No hardly ever" Nia smiled. "I've only just met you and your making me laugh, my…friends can't make me laugh"

"Why the hesitation?"

"Your too observant, I was betrothed but because of the way I am it was cancelled" Nia sighed "I love him…but I have some anger problems"

"You don't sound so sure that you love him" Drex pointed out.

"That's really none of your business" Nia glared.

"True but I can't help what I notice, I've always been like this…ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Nia's curiosity grew.

"Now your being like me young one." Drex laughed

"I'm not that young, only a few months younger then you." Nia stood up and moved under the tree, closer to Drex.

Drex smiled and looked up at the sky, the stars were out specking though the leaves of the tree. "Good night young one" Drex sighed and closed his eyes.

"Night" Nia muttered, she watched his chest rise and fall slower as he fell asleep.

Nia woke up as the sun reflected on Drex's coat, she smiled and walked to the edge of the river, she put her paw in the water before walking in, the water was warm it washed away her troubles for now at least she thought to herself, the current wasn't too strong either. "Your lucky to live here, it's beautiful"

"Yes it is" Drex murmured, moving closer to the water but not going in.

Nia turned around he was looking straight at her, she looked down at the water, _'Ahadi never looked at me like that'_, her thoughts were confusing she was meant to love Ahadi not some lion she had met a day ago.

"You look confused" Drex put his paw into the water and splashed her.

"That's because I am" Nia splashed him back and dove under, hiding in the deep water.

"Nia?" Drex stood up and looked over the edge "What are you doing?"

Bubbles popped up to the surface, Nia could see him peering over the edge, she swam up to him and blew water at him.

Drex sneezed and shook the water out of his mane, his face was covered in water, "That's not funny Nia"

"Yes it is" Nia swam to the surface, making sure to stay far enough away so he couldn't get her back.

Drex sighed and laid back down, Nia watched him carefully but he seemed to go to sleep. She swam to the edge and climbed out of the water, she stood beside him and shook the water out of her coat. Drex smiled and opened his eyes, he reached out with his front paw and knocked her feet out from under her, Nia fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now that's not funny" Nia frowned.

"Yes it is" Drex laughed.

Nia suddenly growled and leapt away from the river, she put her back against a tree and stood watching the bush surrounding them. A rustle came from the furthest bush and another lion stepped into the open, he had the same cuff and chain links on his back leg, in fact he looked exactly the same as Drex.

"Ag!" Drex stood and greeted the lion, bumping his head against Ag's, "I thought you would be gone for longer"

"No I didn't find any lions on the west border only desert" Ag smiled, he turned and walked over to Nia.

Nia growled, backing further against the tree growling. "What do you want?"

"Just curious, I suppose" Ag sniffed her "only a few months then us" Ag smiled rather wickedly, he moved closer.

"Don't!" Drex growled and moved in front of his brother, stopping him from getting to Nia.

"Brother?" Ag narrowed his eyes, they were green.

"Now his eyes don't comfort me at all" Nia snarled at Ag.

"Why are we talking about eyes?" Ag growled at Drex "And why are you blocking my path?"

"You can't have her Ag, it's her choice not yours" Drex looked over his shoulder at Nia , who was still growling. "And I don't think she wants to be anywhere near you"

"Too bad for her" Ag pushed Drex aside.

"Ag don't." Drex pushed him away from Nia, he bared his teeth and snarled at his brother. Ag bared his teeth back, he mover close and let out his claws.

Nia backed away from the brothers. Drex kept himself between Nia and Ag, watching his brother advance, he ran forward and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. Ag dug into Drex's shoulders with his claws, Drex roared in pain and sunk his own claws into Ag's chest. Ag grunted and kicked out with his back legs knocking Drex off him, he run towards Nia, Drex flew at him from the side pushing him into the bushes, he positioned himself between them again blood ran from his shoulder onto his paws. Ag stood and growled, he was seeping blood from two deep cuts in his chest, Drex shook his head and took a step forward. Ag growled in return and disappeared into the trees.

Drex waited for a while before walking over to the river and jumping in from the bank, he swan to the other side and stopped. Nia stood on the other bank unsure of what to do, he sighed and swan back.

"It's ok, I just didn't want him to hurt you" Drex climbed out of the water "He didn't handle our childhood well" Drex's mane clung to his body, he shook his fur spraying water everywhere.

"You look like a ball of fluff" Nia smiled cautiously.

Drex look at his mane in the water, it stood out everywhere. "big ball of fluff" Drex murmured sadly, he laid down and put his head in his paws.

Nia walked over and laid down next to him "Did I say something wrong?" She nudged his shoulder.

"No" Drex turned to her, "My mother used to call me a big ball of fluff when I was a cub, before…before we were caught"

"Caught?" Nia looked at him, his face was sad. "What happened?"

Drex closed his eyes for a moment "Will you tell me your story? If I tell you mine?"

Nia hesitated before answering "Yes"

Drex opened his eyes and licked Nia's cheek, she was shocked for a moment then smiled. "You first" Drex bumped her with her nose.

"I never knew my mother, well I knew her but I didn't know she was my mother. My father forced her to mate with him, and she had me, I was she given to another lioness. My father was exiled before I was born, so I've never meet him either." Nia paused and look at Drex, he was watching her quietly "Until a few days before you found me I didn't even know that my mother lived with me, she's in my old pride. Brig told me that she didn't want me, that she couldn't handle thinking about what had happened. I followed him when he went back and I found him talking to her…Meena was my mother, and she didn't want me. So I ran, and you found me." Nia smiled at him, "I don't think I can go back, not now…not knowing that I had lived by her side all that time and she never told me."


	4. Dracks story

Chapter 4: Drex's story

**Chapter 4: Drex's story**

Drex smiled softly and began his story "I didn't know my mother for long either, but I missed her for a long time." Drex spoke softly his face grim. "I never lived in a pride, it was just my mother and father, Ag, Tig and me. We were caught and taken by humans to their home, they didn't want my father, he was too big, too wild to be taken alive. They killed him when he was trying to protect us, my mother tried to protect us but they tied her feet and pinned her to the ground, my brother and sister tried to help her but the humans caught them in a net. I didn't know what to do so I went to my father but he was already dead, the humans took his fur, bones and teeth. My mother called me over to her and told me not to run, that if I did the humans would kill me too." Drex's eyes showed the horror, Nia moved closer pushing her body against his.

"I stayed with my sister trying to comfort her, Ag was trying to get out from under the net. There were seven humans, three of them picked up me, Ag and Tig, the rest struggled to tie my mother's mouth, one got bitten, his blood went everywhere. When they finally got my mother tied up they picked her up, they took us all to their camp. They put us all into a cage made from wood, threw some meat in and left us there for a week. When they came back they gave us more meat and watched us when they saw all of eating it they seem to get really excited. A few days after they killed my mum, same way they killed my father, they took her teeth, bones and fur. We were kept in the cage for another week, they gave us meat every day and didn't harm us, so we got used to them until one day when they came into the cage, Tig was more cautious them Ag and I. She stayed in the corner, but she was beautiful and they wanted to tame her first, she was gold like us but much brighter, by then we were a year old. They eventually caught her and took her out of the cage, they chained her outside giving her room to walk around, she was fine as long as they didn't come too close. Almost a month after we had been caught a human cub tried to pat her and she attack him…A few hours later she was taken, we didn't see her again." Drex shuddered. "They kept my brother and I for another year, after the first year we were let out of the cage and chained like my sister had been. The adults didn't bother us at all, but their cubs would play with our tails and wrestle with us. There were a few we grew quite found of, then there was a few that we couldn't stand to be near." Drex growled softly.

Nia leaned her cheek on his and nuzzled him, Drex smiled and nudged her back.

"One of them, the biggest cub bothered us when ever he could. He must have been the prince of the pride because all the other cubs did what they were told. They were scared of him. He teased us with meat and threw things at us, we were still chained and couldn't stop him…until one day he came too close to Ag." Drex closed his eyes "I can remember everything like it was happening in slow motion, the man-cub had a club and he struck Ag across the face. Ag grabbed the club in his mouth and tossed it aside, and another cub tried to get it so I pushed it behind me and just growled it seemed enough because the other cubs ran away. Ag was trying to reach the man-cub, he pulled the chain so hard that it snapped at first he didn't notice but the man-cub did and he ran Ag chased him and caught his legs with his paw leaving deep cuts. When he came back he had his father and the other adult males with him, they didn't come to close, we were so hungry but they hadn't feed us for a week. They big man-cubs father came close and laid down some meat, he didn't leave though he sat down in front of it. He was so calm, he just spoke to us quietly and gently, eventually Ag and I gave in to hunger and began to eat. The man didn't move just watched Ag, the man-cub had hit him on the face hard enough to leave a gash above his left eye, it was bleeding down his face. The man waited until we were finished before he came closer, Ag started to growl so the man stopped. He spoke to the other men and they left, when Ag stopped growling he moved closer. He stopped and waited every time Ag growled at him, waiting for him to stop then he moved closer eventually he was sitting next to me, he patted me gently still talking calmly. Ag gave up growling by then and just went to sleep, the man waited a while before reaching over and softly moved Ag's mane away from the cut. Ag woke up and growled but he didn't move, the man cleaned the cut with cloth and water he had brought with him, he spent the night with us curled up between us. His name was Uha, his son was Erfa." Drex smiled "Uha was kind to us, he feed us and wouldn't allow anyone else near, Erfa was punished he had to clean our water trough everyday. He probably still carries the scar on his leg, he was terrified of us, but because his father was kind we left him alone…mostly"

Nia laughed "What did u do?"

Drex smirked "We never hurt him only growled or roared every so often to keep him on his toes. But after a month, Uha took us out walking, as he often did, but that day was different. We could both feel it, when we got to the river he tried to break the cuff from our feet, but he was an old male and couldn't, he gave up and pried one of the links apart." Drex kicked his leg a few times, the chain rattled. "And we couldn't get it off, so we still have them. After the attack Ag didn't really learn to trust again, and he pushes other people into doing what he wants. He's not bad, he's just not trusting." Drex shook his head.

"Um…and a little aggressive" Nia licked Drex's shoulder.

Drex smiled. "Well you are worth fighting for" He laughed and sprung up "Come and walk with me, I'll give you the grand tour"

Nia laughed and leapt to her feet "Lead the way"

Three weeks went by before Nia decided she had to go back, she didn't want to leave Drex for even a day. She knew she loved him, and he loved her, she was pregnant with his cub, but she knew she had been gone without word for to long so they started the journey back. The four days walk seemed endless, but with every step Nia knew she was doing the right thing, she had to say goodbye.


End file.
